


Please (Don't) Kiss Me

by randomness247



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kiss Him Not Me Au, i guess, i'm not sure what to call this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomness247/pseuds/randomness247
Summary: MC wasn't sure what to expect when Zen pulled her aside at the last RFA party, but it wasn't him telling her to meet him on the rooftop of his place. What's going on? And why are all the other RFA members so quiet about it? No one wants to tell her anything when she asks on the messenger.Might as well go... It can't be too bad...Right?But wait, why is everyone on the rooftop of Zen's place?Kiss Him, Not Me AU





	1. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC gets a surprise when she goes to meet Zen on the rooftop of his building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was just scrolling through Tumblr and saw a picture comparing the characters from Mystic Messenger and Kiss Him, Not Me, and I thought, "What would happen if the RFA confessed to MC like they did in KHNM?" So I wrote this little thing. Kinda thinking of where to go with this, if I can turn it into a story or not. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

MC made her way over to Zen’s building. It was close to the time he wanted her to come and she hoped she wasn’t late. She remembered the way to Zen’s place after visiting once when he had injured his leg after practice. Her and Jaehee were worried about his health, though he said he would power through it and heal within a day or two. MC didn’t believe it until she saw for herself the way Zen healed like a monster. Jaehee was still concerned for his safety, taking care of him for another day so that he could rest. Both had cleaned his house and properly stocked his fridge upon coming over, and left him feeling a little bit better at not being able to practice.

As thanks for coming to visit and taking care of him, Zen wanted to show both MC and Jaehee the rooftop of his apartment. The view of the night sky made it worth it to live there for him, even if he did live in the basement apartment in the building. MC was curious to see if the view was as great as he said it was, and she wanted Jaehee to come along as well. However, Jaehee had been overloaded with work from the C&R International company. Jumin had put her in charge of many projects, and she was losing sleep just to finish them. MC tried to help her as best as she could, but in the end, Jaehee said to go up without her.

On the rooftop, MC and Zen had sat and watched the stars. They exchanged a few words, with MC giving him words of confidence and support. He smiled brightly at her words, thanking her for the encouragement. It was on this rooftop that Zen asked her to meet today. She hastened her footsteps now, rushing down the sidewalk towards the front door of his place.

A few nights ago, at the recently held RFA party, Zen had pulled her aside to speak to her. It sounded important, so MC went willingly. He led her to a secluded part of the hall, away from the other guests in attendance. Zen’s usually confident demeanor had vanished, and he looked almost nervous to be in front of her like this. He stuttered something to her, but amidst all the noise in the banquet hall, she could not hear what was said. She asked him to repeat himself, but before he could, he was whisked away by the other RFA members. MC was left by herself, so she brushed it off and mingled with the other guests in attendance.

Zen came to her again later on in the night. MC wondered what had happened that caused the other members to intervene and take him away. More importantly, she wanted to know what he had said to her earlier. Instead of telling her what he said, he asked her to meet him on the rooftop of his building at sunset, saying that he would tell her when they met up. He picked the date and time, and made sure that she would come. She was suspicious, because she knew that he was up to something. He wouldn’t answer her questions about what he said before, dodging them or expertly trying to change the subject. In the end, she relented. It sounded suspicious, but she went along with it, telling him that she would come.

In chat the next day, she had brought it up with the other RFA members. None of them seemed to want to talk about it. Were they in on it too? It felt like everyone was trying to keep her in the dark. She didn’t know what it was, but she had hoped that someone would be able to shed some light on the situation. None of them spoke about it, not even when she asked what happened when they took Zen away during the party. They just tried avoiding it as best as they could and changing the subject when it was convenient. She was frustrated, so in the end, she decided to go. She was just coming up to Zen’s building now.

Through the front doors she walked, climbing the flights of stairs that led to the rooftop. It was a long way up, and MC paused at the door to the rooftop, catching her breath. She was feeling anxious, wondering what would happen here with Zen. He hoped that he could explain everything, from what he had tried to say at the party, to why everyone was acting so strangely while on chat.

MC took a deep breath, bracing herself, before opening the door and stepping outside. The light of the fading sunset was bright against her eyes, and she shielded them for a moment as they adjusted to the afternoon sun. It was hard for her to see anything, but something moved in her peripheral vision. There was a dark figure standing near her, moving so that they were in front of her. Their face was against the light, but MC could make out the outline of a long ponytail. Her eyes travelled downwards and she could see the white jacket this figure wore.

“Zen?” she called out. The figure nodded. She blinked a few times as she focused on him, but noticed something move behind him. She gasped in surprise, realizing that it was not something, but rather someone. The rest of the RFA members were all present on the rooftop with them. Jaehee, Yoosung, 707, Jumin, everyone was here. They had spread out to form a semi-circle, each with their eyes on MC. Their expressions were unreadable and the atmosphere was strangely tense. It was silent for a few moments, in which MC was struggling more than ever to make sense of the situation. Zen broke the silence, addressing MC.

“MC, thanks for coming,” he said warmly. There was a bright smile on his face, encouraging her to come forward and join the group. Confusion was written on her features as she turned to Zen. She wanted to ask what was going on, what everyone was doing here and what they were going to talk about, but in her rush to ask all her questions, her jumbled mind could only form half-sentences that didn’t make sense.

“Uh… Um.. What did you want to talk about? And why is everyone…? What is…?” she trailed off. MC thought that Zen just wanted to talk to her alone, not with everyone else around. Maybe this was why everyone was so quiet about meeting on the rooftop, but no one’s mentioned why yet. Everyone had been so secretive about this meetup, and she wanted to know exactly what was going on.

Zen came up to her just then, bending down so he was eye-level with MC. She stared back at him with wide eyes. “I wanted you to come so that I could tell you how I feel about you,” he said. He then gave a wry smile. “But, it looks like I’m not alone.” He inclined his head toward the others, addressing them. “Right?” he asked them. They were all silent, neither confirming nor denying his words. Their faces remained stoic, but their eyes betrayed them. They stared at MC with such an intensity that MC could feel their gazes as a tangible thing upon her.

Suddenly, Jumin stepped forward and spoke up. “MC!” he called. She turned to him in surprise.

“I’m in love with you,” he said, voice full of conviction. It caught her off-guard, him admitting his feelings to her like that. Whatever she expected when she came to the rooftop, it wasn’t that. Jumin’s confession seemed to encourage the others to speak up, for they each came forward and held MC’s attention as they spoke.

“I love you, y’know,” 707 said. He was so casual in admitting his feelings that MC didn’t know if he really felt that way. Seven was the type to tease others about dating, but would he talk about this in the same way? Were these his real feelings or was it some kind of joke?

“I…l-love…you!!” Yoosung stuttered. He had his eyes closed, not wanting to meet MC’s eyes. He was blushing furiously while he spoke, nerves getting the better of him. He trembled as he spoke, almost afraid to be saying the words out loud.

“I love you, so much,” Jaehee said. The woman gave a warm smile to MC. There was no hint of hesitation in her voice as she confessed her feelings of affection. MC gave a slight smile in return, while confused that the other woman in the RFA also had feelings for MC like this.

“MC,” Zen said gently. She turned to him at the sound of her name. Zen’s eyes were warm and there was a hint of a smile on his lips. “I love you,” he admitted. MC could feel the affection in the words he spoke. Yet she still couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

MC’s eyes were wide, lips parted in shock from what she heard. They couldn’t be serious, could they? She looked to each of their faces. All of them looked to be telling the truth, as they all kept their eyes on her. What was she supposed to say to them? Just as she was trying to make sense of it all, they spoke again, surprising her with their words. Almost as if they had rehearsed it, they all said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

“Will you go out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas on where to go with this, but I'm not sure if people are interested in reading stuff like this. Let me know if I should continue by leaving me a comment ^_^


	2. Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the confessions from all the RFA members, MC runs away and finds someone to talk to. Maybe they'll have some idea on what to do about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that people actually read this little thing that I wrote, so I wrote another chapter for it. It might not exactly follow Kiss Him, Not Me, but it's similar enough that I'll still call it an AU.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So tell me, MC," Saeran said. "Why are you telling me about your love life like you think I care in the first place?"

The younger of the Choi twins was in MC's apartment, coming over as soon as she called. She said there was something that she needed to talk to him about, but he wasn't expecting her to ask him of all people for love advice.

He was lounging around on her couch with a bucket of ice cream in his lap, taken directly from MC's freezer, while MC was sitting on the love seat to his right. "I needed someone to talk to about all this, and you're the first person that came to mind," she replied. She couldn't talk on the messenger, and she preferred to talk to someone in person. "Besides, I trust you, Saeran."

She had spilled everything, starting from the last RFA party where Zen had pulled her aside, to the rooftop meetup and then the confessions. She knew that Saeran had access to the messenger, so he would be able to see the messages in the chatroom and see how awkward and silent everyone was before the whole rooftop meetup.

They had all gathered the courage to admit their feelings to MC, and now that she knew, MC was faced with a dilemma of what to say to them. She had been speechless at the time, and couldn't give them an answer even if she wanted to. Luckily, the members were understanding.

_"We don't need an answer right away. We just wanted you to know how we felt," Jumin had said. "I'm sure this came as a shock to you. Sorry." Surprised, MC raised her eyebrows. "Huh...?" Jumin was apologizing? He never apologized for his actions._

_"Umm..." She was still left confused by the whole situation, not quite over the shock of everyone's confessions of love to her. It was okay if she didn't make the decision today, but in the end, she had to make a choice._

_"We just wanted to make sure you knew," Jaehee said. She met MC's eyes and gave a bright smile. Without her glasses, her eyes were wide and expressive. MC saw Jaehee as a good friend, since both were women in the RFA, so she never thought that she would admit to liking her as well._

_MC had then wondered if this whole thing had been staged by Zen, since Zen had been the one to tell her to come. It wouldn't be the first time that Zen recited his lines to MC, confessing feelings of love and affection. Maybe this time, he had gotten the others in on it?_

_"This isn't a lie or joke," Yoosung said. "This is how we really feel." She could hear the conviction in his voice, and knew they were telling the truth. They were all being sincere with their feelings, and now it was up to MC to make a decision. At the moment, MC was overwhelmed, and felt the need to get away for a bit. She stuttered that she needed to think about it, and ran out as soon as possible. When she made it back to the apartment, she collapsed onto the couch, wondering who she could talk to about all this._

Presently, Saeran scoffed at her words and rolled his eyes. The half-empty bucket of ice cream lay forgotten on the coffee table, slowly melting away as Saeran regarded MC. "Okay, so they all asked you out. Did you pick one of them? Please don't tell me you picked Saeyoung."

"I didn't give them an answer," MC said. Her eyes were downcast, and she was quiet.

"Let me guess. You ran away before saying anything?" Saeran said. MC winced, because it was the truth. He had called her out on it, and she was feeling guilty. "Well, what else could I do?" MC asked. "They were all very earnest and want me to go out with them." In hindsight, it would have been better to leave the members with some kind of reply, instead of just running off like she did, but she wasn't thinking clearly at the time.

MC looked up to see Saeran shaking his head in disbelief at her. "Honestly, what do they see in you, MC? They'll want an answer sooner or later," he said. She knew that he was right. Even though they said they didn't need it right away, they still waited on a reply. She needed to be fair to each one of them and give them all the consideration they deserved. "They all looked very serious. That's why I've got to take this seriously too. Which means accepting their feelings, thinking about them, and then giving them an answer." If she chose someone, she wanted to make sure that everyone else would accept the choice, even if she couldn't make everyone happy.

Saeran's expression softened, before composing himself and keeping his emotions masked. MC had still seen it, but didn't say anything. "What do you think of them then?" he asked. Saeran had just recently been reunited with his brother and introduced to the rest of the RFA. Seven added him to the messenger so he was free to enter the chatroom and talk, though he never said much. He didn't know them all that well, but neither did MC, who had just gotten to know everyone through the messenger for a few short weeks.

"That's the thing," she said. "I didn't think of them in that way. All I know is what we talked about in the messenger." Since it was through the app they she had gotten to know all of them, she considered everyone good friends. When she met them in person, she wasn't as surprised as she should have been. There might have been some differences between their personalities online and in person, but it was something to be expected. MC wasn't so sure if she deserved the affections of the RFA, since she had just come to the chatrooms and talked to them when she had the time. In the few short weeks since then, they had all developed feelings for her, surprising her.

"Besides, what's so great about me anyway?" MC asked. "I'm nothing special. They could probably do way better than me." She heard a smack, and saw Saeran facepalming and sighing in exasperation. MC continued. "Jumin's this rich corporate heir who was believed to be gay for a while. Zen's this talented musical actor who gets women to fall for him left and right. Yoosung's great at LOLOL, and I'm sure he could find a girl who shares that interest with him. Jaehee's calm, cool and collected, and that's what I like about her."

"Okay, I've heard enough. I regret asking in the first place," Saeran said. He almost looked as though he would start covering his ears at MC's words. "Why don't you just date them all then?" Saeran asked. "Get to know them, develop feelings, maybe make a better decision and _stop bothering me about this._ " He growled the last part of his sentence, indicating his frustration. 

"Saeran," she said disapprovingly. MC knew that he was getting annoyed with her, so she thought of other topics of conversation that they could talk about, when the words he said registered in her mind.  _Get to know them, develop feelings, make a better decision..._ Her eyes widened at the realization. Saeran was right, if she knew the members better, then she could make a better choice. Saeran sat unaware of the epiphany she was having.

"I'm sorry MC, I shouldn't be annoyed-" MC cut off his apology with an outburst of her own. "That is a great idea!" she exclaimed. She shot out of her seat and began pacing around the room, trying to form a plan in her head, working out all the details. The next RFA party was in a little over a week, so she could go on a date with each of them leading up to the party and announce her decision there. It was perfect! 

Saeran did not look convinced. In fact, he had his eyes narrowed when regarding her, as though he was questioning her well-being. "What? No, MC-" Again, he was interrupted by MC, her thoughts running a mile a minute. "I can go on dates with all of them and make a decision based on that! You're a genius, Saeran!" she yelled. It was a great idea, so why wasn't he getting excited about it like she was? She clapped her hands together, pleased with herself.

Now all she had to do was tell them about it. It would be better to tell them all in person, so she just needed to arrange a time and place to meet up and talk about it. Maybe the messenger would be a big help. She ran to her room and grabbed her phone from where it lay charging, opening up the app and logging into the chatroom.

**Chatroom: Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, Yoosung★, 707, ZEN**

**MC has entered the chatroom.**

**[707]:** Look!  
**[707]:** MC's here!   
**[707]:**

**[Jaehee Kang]:** Good evening, MC  
**[Jaehee Kang]:** Have you eaten already?  
**[MC]:** I have, Jaehee, thanks for asking ^^  
**[MC]:** Is everyone here?  
**[Yoosung★]:** I'n plahign LOLOL righ t now  
**[ZEN]:** Yoosung;;; all the typos  
**[ZEN]:** I'm here, MC  
**[ZEN]:**

**[Yoosung★]:** My team lost  
**[Yoosung★]:**

**[MC]:** Focus here, guys  
**[MC]:** And girl  
**[MC]:** Is Jumin here too?  
**[Jumin Han]:** Yes MC, I am here  
**[Jumin Han]:** I was just in a meeting  
**[Jumin Han]:** But I am free now  
**[MC]:** Great!  
**[MC]:** So now that everyone's here  
**[MC]:** I wanna talk about my decision  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**

****

**[Jaehee Kang]:** Already?  
**[Yoosung★]:** You already made a decision, MC?  
**[Yoosung★]:**

****

**[MC]:** Not exactly  
**[MC]:** I'll explain more in person  
**[MC]:** Can everyone meet up at the roof of Zen's place today?  
**[707]:** I have work T_T  
**[707]:**

****

**[MC]:** Okay, what about tomorrow evening?  
**[Jumin Han]:** I'll clear my schedule for you, MC  
**[ZEN]:** Me too  
**[ZEN]:** Anything for you babe ^^  
**[ZEN]:**

****

**[707]:** Easy for you to say, since you live there  
**[707]:** I guess I'll try to make it T_T  
**[Yoosung★]:** I'll be there, MC!  
**[Jaehee Kang]:** If Mr. Han is going, then I'll go too  
**[MC]:** Great! I'll see you guys then ^^

**MC has left the chatroom.**

**Unknown has entered the chatroom.**

**[Unknown]:** MC! Don't go doing what I think you're doing!  
**[ZEN]:** You're too late, Saeran  
**[ZEN]:** MC already left  
**[707]:** Yes, you just missed her, brother dearest  
**[Unknown]:** Shut up, Saeyoung  
**[Unknown]:** God dammit MC, why?

**Unknown has left the chatroom.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if the characters sound alright. Hopefully it's not too out of character for the RFA, MC or Saeran.
> 
> So what I like about writing here on Archive of Our Own is the fact that I can include pictures and gifs, so of course I took full advantage of that, using mystic messenger gifs of everyone's emojis in the chatrooms. It takes a little while to format them, but it's so worth it to see them when reading chat conversations. Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Rooftop meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is meeting all the RFA members at Zen’s place again. They are all expecting her to make her decision on who to date. However, what they don’t expect is for her to tell them that she plans to date all of them for a day. How are they going to react to this news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever! I haven't checked back on this story in so long, I was too preoccupied with my other fic, and then writing took a backseat to school. Also, my game progress got deleted when I changed phones, since I was playing on guest mode T-T I had to play everything from the beginning, so far, I've got most of the good and normal endings for all the characters. I played the V route when it came out, my heart was ripped from my chest.
> 
> But anyway, back to this story. The canonicity of this fic is still something to work on. I'd say most of the routes in Casual and Deep Story would be played out, not so much the secret endings, and since I started this before Another Story came out, I don't think I'm going to include it. So MC is kind to everyone and they all love her, but she's oblivious to the affections of everyone, hence the reason for them to all confess to her at Zen's place.

It was late afternoon when MC found herself sitting atop the roof of Zen’s place, watching the streets below. There was plenty of traffic, with people going home from work, meaning that the other RFA members would be coming by. She hoped that they got there soon, since she was hungry. She had brought a small handbag with her, but it was devoid of any snacks for her to munch on. It was nearing sunset and she was eager to get something to eat. Maybe she would get some fried wings or something. She just needed something in her system. On the street in front of Zen’s place was the vendor who sold fish-shaped bread. MC was tempted to go down to buy some, but she had to do this first. Dinner could wait. She just hoped that the other RFA members wouldn’t take too long.

Someone then sat down beside MC, startling her and making her realize that she wasn’t alone on the rooftop anymore. Turning her head to the side curiously, she saw that it was Zen. He wore his casual outfit, sitting comfortably here, as he always did when he watched the stars. He made eye contact and greeted her. “Hey MC,” he said with a smile. It was a tentative one, so different from the ones he gave to the public. MC smiled warmly in return. “Hi Zen,” she replied.

It wasn’t surprising that Zen was the first one here, since this was his building. Jumin and Jaehee were probably still at the C&R International Building, Yoosung was making his way from Sky University campus, and Seven was in the middle of his toy shop project, wherever that was. “So what did you wanna talk about?” Zen asked. MC gave a wry smile. While she was eager to tell someone about her plan, she wanted to wait for everyone to arrive. “Can’t tell you that yet,” MC said, raising a finger to her lips. “Everyone else has to be here first,” she added.

She needed to wait a little bit longer before revealing the details of her plan. She expected them to at least have a better reaction to her plans than Saeran did. Upon exiting the RFA chatroom yesterday and making her way back out to the living room, MC had been greeted by an annoyed-looking Saeran. He was gripping his phone so tightly in his hands that MC wondered if he would snap it in half. “What are you planning, MC?” he demanded. Figuring that this was no big deal, she brushed aside his anger, answering his question nonchalantly. “I invited the other members to Zen’s place to talk about your plan. I’m going to date all of them, and then announce my decision at the party.”

“What are you talking about, MC? This was your plan, and an idiotic one at that. You’re treating this like some stupid visual novel dating sim,” he said grouchily. While it initially surprised her that Saeran knew about dating sims, MC had ignored his attitude. Saeran was a bit rough around the edges, but he was a good friend when he needed to be. He didn’t seem to be the type to get along with her, but she was happily surprised that she could talk to someone else other than the RFA members when it came to the party planning. “It’s not a stupid plan,” she said, pouting at his words, but he only rolled his eyes. “Besides,” she added, “The RFA members aren’t as clear-cut as those tropes that appear in those dating sims. It will work out. Trust me, Saeran.”

She still believed that things would work out for the better. Presently, Zen gave a bright smile while pointing to himself. “You picked me though, right?” he said. MC chuckled, and gave a sweet smile. “We’ll see,” she said in reply. On the streets below, MC spotted a familiar red car heading down the street and parking itself in front of Zen’s building. Her suspicions were confirmed when Seven exited the car, heading inside the building. “Looks like Seven’s here,” Zen said, turning his head in the direction MC was looking. She nodded in response. Seven would be coming up the stairs any minute now.

“How long do you think it will take the others to get here?” MC asked. Zen shrugged. “Hopefully they get here soon though,” he said. MC agreed with him. She wanted to get this over with, so that she could go back to planning the RFA party. There were a few emails that she needed to send out by tonight so that the guests would be able to see them and respond. It did seem to be such short notice, but they had managed to pull through before, so she was hopeful they would be able to do the same this time around. The door opened, and Seven came out, quickly spotting them and heading over to where they were sitting.

“Hi Seven,” MC said with a smile. Seven nodded at her in response, stifling a yawn in the process. “Hey MC, Zen,” he said. Zen frowned at him. “Why do you look so tired? Usually, you’d be chugging down that Ph. D Pepper by now,” Zen commented. Seven plopped down on MC’s other side, and both her and Zen turned to look at him. There were dark circles under his eyes and his movements were sloppy. MC wondered just how he managed to drive here without getting into any sort of accident. “I haven’t slept for the past few days, I’m exhausted,” Seven replied. MC shook her head at him in disapproval. “That’s not good for your health,” she said. “I would understand if you were still a hacker, but you don’t need to work that hard if your life isn’t on the line anymore.” 

Seven had run from the agency, making sure that they wouldn’t be able to track him down again, along with Agent Vanderwood. It had been hard to cover their tracks, but so far, they were able to live comfortably without worrying. Saeran and Seven both utilized their skills to make sure that they weren’t traceable, with Jumin helping out where he could in terms of funding. When they were sure that they were safe, Seven decided to open a toy shop.

Seven had invented so many things while he was supposed to be working for the agency. Vanderwood had told MC about the mess Seven made when they were both supposed to be doing work for their boss, and MC got to see first-hand how skilled he was in building, for he gave her one of his inventions: a cat that was able to move on its own, talking and responding to her voice. She had been amazed at the time, but hearing from Saeran, the inventions had gotten out of hand, with them flooding the bunker in which they lived, and not even Vanderwood being able to clean up the mess. In leaving the agency, Seven found a place that could serve as a toy shop where he could start his own business. He moved all his toys there, and spent most of his time at that secret location, building toys out of scrap materials. No one knew where it was, except for maybe Saeran, and even then, the place was under tight security. It kept him busy, making all these toys.

The problem was, in creating toys, Seven was getting burned out in the process. Both MC and Zen could see it on his face. “I want to make sure that everything is perfect,” Seven said. Zen rolled his eyes. “Stop worrying so much. It will be fine, so don't go losing sleep over it. Besides, it’s bad for your skin if you don’t get enough rest.” As Zen was discussing the benefits of a good night’s sleep to Seven, MC spotted another vehicle stopped in front of the building. The driver’s car door opened, and MC realized that it was Jumin’s driver, Driver Kim. He walked over to the side of the car, opening the door. Jumin stepped out of the vehicle, followed by Jaehee. “Jumin and Jaehee are here,” MC announced. Zen and Seven paused in their conversation to look down to the streets below just as Jumin and Jaehee disappeared into the building.

“Now we’re just waiting on Yoosung,” MC said. Zen sighed. “Oh Yoosung. Where is that boy?” he wondered aloud. Now that Zen wasn’t talking his ear off about skincare, Seven slowly dozed off, his shoulders drooping and his breathing becoming more relaxed. The door opened, and Jumin and Jaehee walked out. “Hello Jumin. Hi Jaehee,” MC said cheerfully, waving to both of them as they walked over. “Good afternoon, MC,” Jaehee said with a smile. Jumin inclined his head toward MC as well. “Hello MC,” he said. They stood there, while MC, Zen and Seven were still sitting down. MC figured that it wasn’t a good idea for them to sit, since they were in office attire. MC stood up to properly greet them. Going up to Jaehee, she gave her a hug. Jaehee froze, a blush rising to her cheeks as MC hugged her. If they had been paying attention, they would have noticed the looks that Jumin and Zen gave the two women. Seven however, remained oblivious, eyes closed and leaning his head on Zen’s shoulder.

“Dude! Wake up, I’m not your pillow!” Zen said, roughly shaking Seven’s shoulder. Seven slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times and looking around. He still looked tired, and MC hoped that he would get some rest as soon as they were finished with everything today. “Come on Seven, get up,” she said, taking his hands and pulling him up. She wasn’t strong enough to lift him on her own, but Seven appreciated the effort anyway, rising to his feet. MC made sure that he wasn’t unsteady on his own before releasing his hands. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked seriously, looking into his eyes. Seven smiled back, nodding his head. “I will be, thanks to you,” he replied.

Jumin cleared his throat, making everyone turn back to him. “I take it that Yoosung is still not here yet?” he asked. “Not yet,” MC replied. Zen got up to join their group, making conversation with Jaehee about his newest musical. Her eyes were shining with the thought of seeing him on stage for another show, while Jumin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, knowing that she would ask for a day off to go watch Zen. As Seven was busy teasing Jumin, MC noticed from the corner of her eye, a familiar mop of blonde hair racing down the sidewalk towards Zen’s building. Checking her phone, she saw that it was almost half an hour since the time they decided to meet.

She turned back to the other members, intending to announce that Yoosung was on his way up, but they looked so deep in conversation (well, more arguing in the case of Zen and Jumin), that MC doubted whether or not they would listen to her, considering how engrossed they were in their debate. She then overheard Seven talking to Jumin about all his cat toys and how it could become one of Jumin’s projects for the C&R company, with Jumin seriously considering it because it was cat-related, while Jaehee sighed at the thought of more work for herself. The mention of cats had Zen sneezing all over the place, turning away from the group as his allergies took over.

Amongst all this confusion, the rooftop door burst open, revealing a very dishevelled looking Yoosung. Everyone paused in their conversation to look over at him. He was panting and out of breath, making MC wonder if he ran all this way from campus. “I’m here!” he wheezed out, clutching his chest. “I didn’t miss anything, did I?” He was doubled over, trying to catch his breath. MC came over in concern, taking out the small water bottle she carried and offering it to Yoosung. He accepted it gratefully, taking a few gulps while he tried to control his breathing. “We wouldn’t start without you, Yoosung,” MC said. “Did you run all the way from class?” she asked. Yoosung nodded his head. “The prof ended class late, and I missed the bus. I hate that Geography class!”

The others came over to where Yoosung and MC were standing. “Yoosung, are you alright?” Jaehee asked. Yoosung nodded, straightening up to face the others. “I’m fine, just a little out of breath,” he said. “Thanks for worrying, Jaehee.” She nodded her head at Yoosung’s words, while Zen stood there shaking his head. “See, this is what you get for sitting around all day and playing that game of yours. If you worked out more, then you wouldn't be out of breath so easily. Like me,” he said. “Must you make this about you?” Jumin asked, one eyebrow raised, much to Zen’s annoyance. “Hey, all I’m saying is that if he bothered to stop playing games on the computer, then maybe he would-”

“Guys,” MC called out loudly, getting everyone’s attention. “And girl,” she added, inclining her head towards Jaehee. “Everyone’s here now, so now we can get down to business and talk.” At her words, the atmosphere became tense again, like how it was the other day when they all confessed. Each of them had a mix of hope and trepidation in their eyes, wanting to hear what MC had to say. MC took a deep breath, then started speaking.

“I planned another RFA party for next week,” MC announced. “I’ve sent out a few invitations to our previous guests in case they were interested in another RFA event. It would be great if you all could reach out to people and let them know to contact me if they were interested.” She was met with confusion at her words, since she knew that they were expecting her to make an announcement on whom she would choose to date. “This gives us a week.” MC paused before explaining. “I was thinking, since there are 5 of you, I could spend a day with each of you. Like a date. What we do is entirely up to you. Based on the dates, I will make my choice and announce my decision at the party,” she finished.

MC was met with confused silence from the RFA members. Looking around, everyone was trying to make sense of the words she spoke. “You want to date all of us?” Jumin finally asked. MC blinked at his question. “I guess when you put it that way, it doesn’t really sound good,” she said with a grimace. “I want to get to know each of you better. I know we talk on the messenger and over the phone, and we see each other at the parties, but it isn’t the same as being alone in a date-like setting.”

“But you have spent time alone with us, MC,” Zen pointed out. Jumin and Seven nodded their heads in agreement. “I have with some of you, but not everyone,” MC replied, shooting glances at Yoosung and Jaehee. “Isn’t it better to give everyone a fair chance?” she asked. It was silent for a few moments, as the members contemplated her words. Surprisingly, Jumin was the first to get it. “I think I understand what you mean, MC,” he said. “You need to explore all the possible options before making an important decision, seeing which one would be most beneficial.”

MC nodded at his words. “Yes, exactly!” she exclaimed. “Thank you for putting it that way, Jumin,” she said, smiling warmly at him. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her smiling at him before he concealed his surprise behind a neutral expression. “Of course. I will do anything you ask, MC,” he said. Jaehee adjusted her glasses with a sigh. “I guess when you put it that way, it makes sense. I will also agree with this plan of yours, MC,” she said. MC resisted the urge to hug Jaehee again for agreeing.

“Though I hate to admit it, I get it. You can’t just pick someone and say that they’re the person you will live happily ever after with,” Yoosung said. “Yeah, it’s better to give everyone a chance to romance you, though I won’t give you up so easily,” Zen said to MC with a wink. The others rolled their eyes at Zen’s actions, while MC covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. She then turned to Seven. “What about you, Seven?” she asked. He looked oddly serious for a moment, but gave a mysterious smile. “I’ll do it for you,” he said. “Everyone’s already agreed, right?”

“Thank you,” MC said to Seven. “And thank you all for understanding,” she added. She was going to say more, but her stomach growled, indicating the lack of food in her system. It was loud enough for everyone to hear it, and MC covered her stomach with her hands, trying to stifle the noise. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go buy some fish-shaped bread. Bye!” she said with a wave, racing to the rooftop doors and heading down the stairs.

“Wait!” Zen called, reaching out a hand to stop her. He was too late though, and the door slammed shut, leaving the rest of them there. He dropped his hand and gave an exasperated sigh. Everyone else seemed surprised at how quickly MC left them there. They were all silent, still trying to wrap their heads around the current situation and MC’s plan. The RFA members each thought that she was going to make a choice today, both dreading it and looking forward to it. However, her announcement today still gave them hope.

“So,” Yoosung said, breaking the silence. “A date with each one of us.” His words solidified everything that just happened, everything that MC just said. “If she gives us an answer after the dates…” Seven said, trailing off. “Then the dates will decide who wins the fight,” Jumin finished. All the anxiousness that the members felt when they first got to the rooftop dissipated, and they took courage from the fact that they were still able to convince MC that they were the best choice for her.

“I won’t lose though,” Zen said. They all stood in a circle, regarding one another with serious expressions. They each had one chance to impress MC with a date of their own. She was going to be fair to them, so they had to make it count. The atmosphere changed once more, as the competitive nature in each of them came forth, wanting to be the best.

They were now in competition for MC’s own heart.

* * *

**Chatroom: 707, ZEN, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung★**

**Unknown has entered the chatroom.**

**[ZEN]:**

****

**[ZEN]:** I don't get why you two are fighting over who should be first.  
**[ZEN]:** In my opinion,  
**[ZEN]:** it's better to be last  
**[Jumin Han]:** Then you can go ahead and be last  
**[Jumin Han]:** and watch as you are compared to the rest of us who went before you  
**[ZEN]:** Why are you such a jerk?  
**[ZEN]:** Haven't you heard the saying "Save the best for last?"  
**[Jumin Han]:** From my experience, the ones that go first are the ones more likely to leave a lasting impression  
**[707]:** Which is exactly why you should let me go first! ^^  
**[Jumin Han]:** No.  
**[707]:**

****

**[707]:** C'mon Juju, please?  
**[Jumin Han]:** No, and do not call me that  
**[Jumin Han]:**  I do not appreciate that nickname  
**[Jaehee Kang]:** I would have to argue in favour of Mr. Han going first.  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  There is plenty of work to be done at the company, and tomorrow is the only time he is available.  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  The rest of the week is a hectic schedule, and having him away from the office means more work for me.  
**[Yoosung★]:** Then when are you going to spend time with MC, Jaehee?  
**[Yoosung★]:**  If Jumin is busy the whole week, wouldn't that mean that you are as well?  
**[Jaehee Kang]:** There is one day this week that Mr. Han is away from the office.  
**[Jaehee Kang]:** He will be busy with Mr. Chairman and his new wife.  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  I will not be needed for the excursion, as stated by the chairman himself, so I will use that day for spending time with MC.  
**[Yoosung★]:** I don't know about you guys, but I'm okay with going third  
**[Yoosung★]:**  I don't have school that day, so I think that would be better for me  
**[Jaehee Kang]:** I will go after Yoosung then  
**[ZEN]:** And I will be last  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  Now Jumin and Luciel need to decide who should go first.  
**[Unknown]:** For the love of god, what the fuck is going on here?  
**[707]:**  Do not use the Lord's name in vain!!!  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  I agree with Luciel  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  and Saeran, please refrain from using expletives in the RFA chatroom  
**[707]:**  I am applying a patch as we speak  
**[707]:**  preventing people from swearing in the chatroom  
**[Unknown]:**  Shut the $#@! up, Saeyoung  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  You can do that in a matter of seconds  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  But you can't add a message delete feature  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  Like I asked you plenty of times before?  
**[707]:** I don't see a need for that feature in the chatroom  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**

****

**[Unknown]:** There  
**[Unknown]:**  Restart the app and you'll find the feature you're looking for  
**[Unknown]:**  It's easier to implement than filtering out swear words  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  Really?

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**[Jaehee Kang]:** _[Message deleted]_  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  It works!  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  Thank you, Saeran. At least you granted my request.  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**

**[Unknown]:** Great, so someone tell me what the $#@! is going on here?  
**[Yoosung★]:** We're all deciding on when to take MC out for our dates  
**[Yoosung★]:**  Jaehee, Zen and I have all got our days figured out  
**[Yoosung★]:**  Jumin and Seven are still fighting over who should be first  
**[Unknown]:**...  
**[Unknown]:**......  
**[Jumin Han]:** Why are you typing ellipses in the chatroom?  
**[Unknown]:**

****

**[Unknown]:**  I can't believe you're all going along with this stupid plan of hers  
**[Unknown]:**  Is this some kind of game?  
**[ZEN]:**  Just the game of love, Saeran  
**[707]:**  Wait!  
**[707]:**  Saeran can solve this dispute  
**[707]:**  Who should go first, your dear twin brother, or Jumin?  
**[Unknown]:** Jumin  
**[707]:**

****

**[707]:** Saeran, how could you?  
**[Unknown]:** Easy  
**[Unknown]:**  First, you are working on a toy store  
**[Unknown]:**  Your own toy store that hasn't even been opened yet  
**[Unknown]:**  Second, the place is a dump, and I am not your maid  
**[Unknown]:**  Neither is Vanderwood, so get to cleaning, asap  
**[Unknown]:**  Lastly, MC won't care either way, as long as she spends time with everyone  
**[Unknown]:** Also, she told me you need to rest  
**[Unknown]:** I don't really care, but she was worried  
**[Unknown]:** so I'm taking all the car keys and making sure you don't leave the house  
**[Yoosung★]:**

****

**[Yoosung★]:** Wow  
**[Jaehee Kang]:** I didn't expect to hear that from Saeran  
**[ZEN]:** I think this is the most we've heard him say in the chatroom  
**[Jumin Han]:** Thank you for siding with me, Saeran  
**[Unknown]:** Whatever  
**[Unknown]:**  I'm leaving now

**Unknown has left the chatroom.**

**[Jumin Han]:** I guess that settles it then  
**[Jumin Han]:**  I'm going first  
**[707]:**  Second :(  
**[Yoosung★]:**  Third  
**[Jaehee Kang]:**  Fourth  
**[ZEN]:**  Last, but not least ^^  
**[Yoosung★]:**  Great! I have to go now, I'm being called for a round of LOLOL!  
**[Jumin Han]:**  Elizabeth the third is meowing softly for me to come pet her  
**[707]:** Can I play with Elly too?  
**[Jumin Han]:** No.  
**[ZEN]:** I'm gonna go work out.  
**[Jaehee Kang]:** I am going to make myself a cup of coffee while I look through some documents.

 **Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.**  
**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**  
**707 has left the chatroom.**  
**ZEN has left the chatroom.  
** **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched this cute Youtube video that recreated the KHNM intro with Mystic Messenger characters, and it was so cute, I thought I'd share it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScoUqUcPgbc)
> 
> Also, Saeran's emojis were found on Tumblr [here](https://its-a-me-haruhi.tumblr.com/post/165972962001/recolor-of-rays-emojis-special-present-for-a). I'm so excited for his route coming out ^^
> 
> ****


End file.
